


Loki Saves A Life!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Loki, Bottle Rockets, Fluff, Loki lives!, Young Teen Loki, Young trickster, after spanking cuddles, non parental disciplinary spanking, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki and his little friends burn down a farmer's shed and chaos ensues! A very hard bottom tanning and cuddles for the sweet little prince.





	Loki Saves A Life!

At twelve, certain things were expected of Loki Odinson. As prince of Asgard he was expected to comport himself honourably and attend diplomatic functions, lending a cute face to the Royal House. As a young boy he was expected to obey his parents and show respect and obedience to his elders. As a son of Odin he was expected to bring honour to his family name by being honest and just. As a young Asgardian male he was expected to learn how to fight so one day he could defend his realm and its people. The latter was placed in the hands of Volstagg, a legendary warrior and honoured member of the Court. His charge was to mold the young teen into an able fighter and he took the responsibility very seriously.   
As with any twelve year old, Loki was still a child and as such had a playful streak a mile long. In some ways he was still a baby, sheltered from the cruelties of the Universe and raised under the strict but loving hand of his parents. Both he and his brother, Thor were trained intensively by the big warrior, who had, since their birth loved them as his own. Thor took his responsibilities very seriously. He was a full six years older than his little brother and often found himself having to correct Loki’s behaviour. Loki chafed under both Thor and Volstagg’s hand, wishing he could be left to his own devices. He felt this neverending training was taking all the fun out of life! Some things he took very seriously, such as his title and his responsibility to defend the realm. But he felt he should be allowed to have at least some time for fun.   
Loki had two friends who trained with him frequently. Eric and Inger were friends with Loki and when the three got together mischief was a foregone conclusion. On this particular day, all three were in a silly, mischievous mood and Volstagg had his fill of it. The crescendo had come when Loki and Eric were sparring and Volstagg attempted to give them some advice on refining their technique. Loki had reached behind the big warrior and swatted him playfully on his seat! Eric followed suit and both boys giggled and danced around the big warrior, taking it in turn smacking his backside over and over. Finally Volstagg dropped his sword with a clang! And grabbed both boys by the arm and marched them to the tunnel entrance.   
Both boys’ expressions changed immediately to terror as the big man propped his foot up on a crate and drew both boys at once over his knee. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Each boy received three stinging smacks on their small bottoms. He stood them back on their feet and bend down, wagging a huge finger in their faces. “Now I will not stand for any more nonsense! This is serious training and you could be hurt in your play.” Loki and Eric’s faces clouded up and both boys suddenly burst into tears, holding their stinging little bottoms. Volstagg immediately became nervous, thinking he had hurt them. He gathered both boys in his huge arms and tried to comfort them. “Oh, poor Little Ones! Volstagg didn’t mean to hurt you. Don’t cry, I have you safe.” He picked them up and sat down, cuddling them tenderly. Eric’s tears immediately dried up but Loki continued to cry, hugging Volstagg’s neck. He sat Eric on his feet and the boy went back to the training ground, sniffling and wiping his nose with his sleeve. Loki lay against Volstagg’s chest, his cries a keening, high pitched wail. It was heartbreaking. The big warrior rubbed his little bottom gently, trying to take the sting away.   
“I’m sorry Volstagg!” Loki cried pitifully. “Please don’t be angry!” Volstagg’s heart ached at the sound of Loki’s crying.   
“There, there, my Little One. Volstagg isn’t angry. No, poor little fellow. Shhhhh.” He cooed, rocking Loki in his arms and patting his little bottom ever so gently. Finally his tears slowed, earning him more comfort. “That’s my good boy. Awww, Volstagg didn’t mean to hurt your tiny bottom.” He whispered, patting and rubbing the small bottom tenderly.   
Frigga appeared and took Loki from Volstagg, smiling. The nervous warrior tried to explain what happened. “They were larking about with the swords, My Queen. I only gave him three light swats…”   
“It’s alright Volstagg. I know. His feelings are hurt because he looks up to you so. It isn’t his bottom that hurts. It’s his heart.” These words calmed Volstagg but sliced into his big heart deeply. He held his arms out to Loki and the boy immediately went to him, hugging him fiercely.   
“Oh my sweet little Prince! Volstagg loves you so much.” He kissed Loki’s soft little face tenderly as a tear rolled down his beardy cheek. Frigga saw this and hugged the big man affectionately.   
“Oh gentle Volstagg. Loki loves you too, don’t you darling?” The child lifted his head and nodded, smiling up at his hero.   
“I would never hurt you my sweet little prince.” He said, cuddling Loki. The boy lay his head on the huge chest and fetched an adorable sigh. Frigga patted his bottom and looked into his big, blue green eyes.   
“No more larking about with the swords my son, alright?”   
“Yes mama.” Loki said in his sweet, soft little boy’s voice. Volstagg sat him on his feet and he swiped his eyes with his sleeve and trotted back to the training ground to spar with Eric.   
“He is as tender hearted as he is tender bottomed.” Volstagg observed. Frigga laughed sweetly.   
“Yes he is.” She walked away, laughing to herself. 

* * * *

The next day, Volstagg found Loki playing with a ball and cup toy just outside the Throne Room. When Loki caught sight of him he ran to the big man, hugging him, a huge smile spread over his cute little face. Volstagg reached down and picked him up, sitting him on his shoulder and walked out to the garden with him. He found a quiet spot to stop and have a talk with the young prince.   
“Now my sweet little prince.” Volstagg began as he lifted Loki off his shoulder and sat him on the border wall, facing him. “Let us have a chat.” Loki looked up at him, a sweet smile blessing his face that sent warmth to Volstagg’s heart.   
“Okay.” Loki replied. “What shall we talk about?”   
“I want to talk about yesterday, when I scolded and spanked you for playing with swords.” Volstagg’s expression was warm and friendly, setting the child at his ease. “You know sometimes when little persons such as your sweet self do things that put them in danger we big people get frightened.”   
“You do?” Loki said, wide eyed and adorable in his innocence.   
“Yes. Erm…We are frightened that something bad might happen to the little ones we love. When that happens we might shout or appear angry. Sometimes we even smack small bottoms.” Loki listened with rapt attention, making Volstagg smile despite himself. “We aren’t really angry at the little ones, we just don’t want them to be hurt. Do you see what I’m saying Loki?”   
“I think so.” The boy said. “You spanked me and scolded me because you were afraid I might hurt myself by fooling around with the sword.”   
“Yes! That’s right!” Volstagg said happily. His big face beamed down at the youngster happily. “Such a clever boy!”   
“I just want you to understand that when I behave that way it’s because I love you so much I…” Loki reached out and hugged the big man, planting a sweet kiss on his scruffy face.   
“I know. I love you too.” He said, smiling up at his teacher.   
“I didn’t mean to spank you so hard.”   
“I know. My bottom is okay.” Volstagg smiled broadly, reaching down and cuddling Loki tenderly.   
“You are a very wise and brave little fellow Loki. I am very proud of you.” He reached around and patted Loki’s bottom gently. Loki melted in his embrace. “If ever I lose my temper with you always remember it is because I love you child.”   
“Yes Volstagg. I will.” Loki smiled up at him and flowers bloomed in the big man’s heart. 

* * * *

After speaking with Volstagg Loki walked to the throne room to visit his father. The All Father sat on his throne looking miles away. Loki was used to the sight of the huge, regal being. The minute he arrived at the base of the dais his father looked down, holding his arms out to his young son. Loki grinned and mounted the stairs happily. When he reached his father he climbed into his big lap, laying his head on Odin’s chest sweetly. The ancient god rubbed Loki’s little back and smiled down at the loving child.   
“Papa?”   
“Yes my son.”  
“I want to tell you something.”   
“Alright. Tell me son.”   
“I know why you scold me and spank me when I’m naughty.”   
“Oh?”   
“It’s because you love me and don’t want me to get myself hurt. Right?”   
“That’s right my baby. You are wise in your time.” Loki smiled and cuddled his father, his heart filled with love.   
“Volstagg told me.”   
“Volstagg is correct. He has many children and he loves them just as I love you and Thor.”  
“I love you papa.” Loki hugged his father, smiling. Odin smiled as well, feeling such love and pride in his young son. Suddenly Loki looked up and announced he was hungry. “Are you hungry too papa?”   
“No baby son. You go ahead and have your lunch. Papa will see you later.” Loki kissed Odin’s scruffy face, earning a gentle pat on his little bottom. He climbed down and scampered down the steps and out the door to have lunch with his brother and mother. 

* * * *

Two weeks later Loki, Eric and Inger were laying on their stomachs on the thatched roof of old man Gunnar’s shed, overlooking his house. Loki had brought several pyrotechnics with him, including a wicked looking bottle rocket! Inger had brought matches but Loki was keen to demonstrate his ability to make fire by magic. As his two friends watched, Loki twirled his fingers and instantly lit the fuse on the rocket. It was too late by the time he realized he held all of the rockets in his hand together. The other fuses caught and the boy panicked and threw them onto the thatched roof! All three boys tumbled off and hit the ground hard! Inger lay on the ground, holding his left arm and crying. Loki was relatively injury free but Eric appeared to have a broken leg.   
Panic overtook the young prince as the rockets exploded, catching the roof on fire! Old Gunnar burst from his door in his house and rounded on the scene. “What the Hel is going on here?” Loki jumped to his feet quickly and faced the huge man.   
“It was all my fault sir. I wanted to play a prank on you and frighten you with the rockets…” He trailed off as the shed was consumed with fire. He picked Eric up first and carried him to a spot far enough away from the fire to be safe. Next he helped Inger, carefully walking him to Eric’s side. When he came back to Loki he grabbed him up roughly and put him under the crook of his arm, bottom forward. He began to apply hard swats to the small bottom as he walked to the other boys.   
“You naughty little devil! Look what you’ve done! I’m going to spank your little behind shiny!” He scolded as he laid down more and more swats to Loki’s tender little bottom. The boy screamed in pain, the blows so hard they hurt in a different, frightening way! Gunnar spanked Loki for a good three minutes before setting him on his feet. The tiny, slender child cried hard, holding his bottom. The pain was horrible! It wasn’t until this moment that Gunnar realized what he had done.   
No one on Asgard or anyplace else was allowed to physically punish Loki or Thor. It was known all over the realm that to do so was the death penalty! Not only had the cranky old man severely spanked Loki, he may have actually hurt him! He walked toward the crying child, his arms outstretched. “Oh, my prince! I am so sorry!” Loki looked at him skeptically at first, backing away from the scary looking man. “Come to me Little One. I won’t hurt you any more.” Loki was still crying and rubbing gingerly at his bottom. He stopped backing away and allowed Gunnar to approach him. He looked up at the man timidly, then reached up to him.   
Gunnar picked the crying child up and held him gently, rubbing his thin little back. “Oh, poor little prince! I am so sorry!” Loki looked up at him, his tears slowing.   
“I know.” Loki said, his chest hitching. “You s…spanked m…me cause you…you love me.” He fell on the man’s broad chest, crying.   
The statement brought tears to the big man’s eyes. “Yes, dear child. I do love you. Are you well?”   
Loki shuddered and looked at the man with such innocence it broke his heart. “Muh…my bottom hurts!” he whimpered, trembling all over.   
“I’m going to turn you over my knee and look at your bottom, sweet child. Don’t worry, Gunner won’t spank you any more.” The big man sat down on a crate and lay Loki across his lap, peeling his leggings down. To his horror the boy’s entire bottom was bruised from the top to his small thighs! “Oh Lord!” The man groaned. He tried to rub the poor little bruised tail but Loki flinched and cried out pitifully. Eric and Inger lay on the ground, cradling their injuries and looking aghast at their friend’s bruised little bottom.   
“Put some ice on it.” Inger said. The man, panic stricken and confused, sat Loki on his feet and ran to his house, gathering shards of ice in a tea towel. Before he could apply it to Loki’s wounded little behind Heimdall appeared before him! There was fire in the big sentry’s orange eyes! Two guards gathered Eric and Inger in their arms and Heimdall picked Loki up tenderly, using the Bifrost he transported them all back to the Observatory. Once there, Gunnar was placed in handcuffs and dragged away and Heimdall peeled Loki’s leggings down, wincing at the state of his poor little tail. He picked the child up and carried him to the Healers to join his two friends.   
Eric and Inger were healed in a matter of hours and returned to their parents. Loki was healed by Frigga, who held her temper by the thinnest of threads in front of Loki. Odin arrived at the Healer’s and knelt down to talk to his son. “Tell me what happened, my son.”   
“Eric and Inger and I wanted to play a prank on Gunnar father. We were going to set off some rockets from his shed roof. I accidentally set them all off at once and dropped them on the roof. It caught fire and we all jumped off.” Odin nodded, listening to his son’s truthful account.   
‘What happened then?” Odin asked softly.   
“Gunnar moved Eric and Inger away from the fire and he…” At this point, Loki’s expression changed. His eyes grew wide and brimming with tears and he stared off into space as though remembering something awful. “…he sp…spanked he really hard!” The child burst into tears, falling onto his father’s chest and weeping. Odin gathered him into his arms and lifted him up, holding him to his chest, speaking gently to him.   
“There, there my son. It’s alright now. Papa has you safe.” Frigga looked on with a murderous expression that frightened even the ancient All Father.   
“Our son is traumatized.” Frigga hissed. “Gunnar must be put to death!” Loki overheard his mother speak these savage words and began to cry even harder. Frigga went to him, stroking his hair and trying to comfort him. “It’s alright baby. Mama is just angry at that mean man for hurting her baby.” Loki looked up from Odin’s chest, his sweet, tear-streaked little face miserable.   
“Please don’t kill him mama!” Loki’s anguished cry made his parents look to one another. “It was my fault! I was naughty and he spanked me for burning his shed down. Please don’t kill him, he was only trying to teach me a lesson!” Odin looked down at his truthful, brave child in wonderment. “I deserved a spanking, father. Please don’t kill him!” Odin considered his son’s plea.  
“Loki, since it was your bottom he hurt I leave it to you how to punish him for harming you.” Loki’s tears dried up immediately. He leaned in, hugging his just, kind father.   
“Thank you papa.” He squeaked. “He should not be punished. I should!” Loki looked straight into his father’s face, wearing a determined expression that belonged on a much older person.   
“Guards! Release Gunnar and bring him to me!” The All Father commanded. Loki smiled up at his father, beaming with pride. Frigga stroked Loki’s head and kissed his sweaty little brow.   
Gunnar was led back to Odin, Frigga and Loki. He stood before them with a humbled expression on his face. “Gunnar, my son has something to say to you.” Odin sat Loki on his feet and he walked up to the man, looking to the two guards.   
“Release him!” Loki ordered in his adorable, little boy’s voice. The guards saluted him and complied immediately. The boy walked up to Gunnar and looked into his eyes, speaking evenly and calmly, like a Prince: “Gunnar I apologize for burning your barn down. I was wrong to do what I did and I deserved the spanking you gave me. I spare your life and beg your forgiveness.” Gunnar looked down at the young prince and broke down, sobbing.   
“Oh, my prince! I forgive you! Can you forgive me?”   
“I already have.” Loki walked up to him and hugged him sweetly.   
“I had no business spanking you my Liege.” Gunnar replied humbly. “You are a Prince of Asgard.”   
“I am also a little boy who was very naughty. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.” Loki said, sounding much older than his years. Gunnar knelt down and gathered Loki’s thin body into his arms, hugging him gently. Loki returned the hug. “Eric, Inger and I are going to build you a new shed, bigger and better than the one before. I am also going to submit myself to my father for punishment.”   
“No my prince!” Gunnar said. “Your poor little bottom is bruised.”   
“My mother healed my bottom. I deserve to be punished for what I did. I accept that. I have learned my lesson and I will never do anything so foolish again.” Loki climbed down and bowed to Gunnar. The man looked up at Odin.   
“My King, your son is truly a good boy. You must be very proud of him.” Frigga smiled warmly and Odin nodded, smiling.   
“Yes he is. You are free to return home.” Gunnar bowed deeply and departed, leaving Loki standing before his father.   
“I’m ready for my spanking papa.” He said, reaching up to him. Odin leaned down and picked him up, carrying him to the lounge. Once there, he lay Loki over his lap and removed his gauntlet. Loki squirmed a bit then became still. Odin peeled his little leggings down, his tiny bottom perfect and adorable. He raised his hand and began to spank his son’s tender little behind. The swats were light and quick, barely imparting a sting. Loki wriggled and fussed a bit as his bottom grew increasingly uncomfortable. Odin watched his son’s little rump grow pink under his gentle palm. Before long, Loki began to squeak with each swat, especially when his father gave his little sit spots a series of firm pats.   
Loki lay perfectly relaxed over his father’s lap as Odin’s huge hand imparted gentle discipline to his naked and adorable little tail. Loki could actually feel his father’s love with each swat. When it was over he rubbed his son’s soft little behind gently, whispering to him. “That’s my good boy. All over now, baby son. Papa loves Loki. I am so proud of you, Little One.” Loki drank in the comforting rubs and soft words. Odin lifted him into his arms and cuddled him, loving the feeling of Loki’s warm little body against his huge chest. The child was so relaxed he felt boneless. After half an hour of tender cuddles, gentle bottom rubbing and whispers of love Loki fell sound asleep. His father righted his little britches and carried him to bed.  
When he lay his son down Odin noticed with a smile that Loki was actually smiling in his sleep. It warmed the man’s heart so, he leaned down and kissed the child’s cheek. Loki clucked and rolled over, on to his tummy. He looked as he had when he was a baby. The ancient man gave his pert little behind another gentle pat and left him to sleep. 

* * * *

Loki consulted Volstagg and a carpenter about how to construct Gunnar’s new shed. They both happily agreed to help and within one afternoon the old farmer had a larger, new shed. He thanked everyone profusely and hugged Loki, Eric and Inger. All three boys beamed with pride. Gunnar invited all to come inside his house and have cake and milk. All three boys accepted happily but Volstagg and the carpenter begged off, citing responsibilities.   
Loki thanked the old farmer and followed his friends back to the palace where Odin praised them for their good deed. Loki and his friends made a pact with one another never to do anything so foolish again.


End file.
